Medienzugriff
Häufig sind mehrere Nutzer am selben Medium angeschlossen. Dann führt ein unkontrolliertes Senden zu Kollisionen, wodurch die Nachrichten unbrauchbar werden. Daher muss das Medium auf die Nutzer aufgeteilt werden. Zum einen können die statischen Mulitplexingverfahren genutzt werden. Da im Internet aber sporadisch hohe Last auftritt, eignen sich hierfür dynamische Verfahren besser. Es wird dabei unterschieden zwischen geregeltem Zugriff, bei dem die Teilnehmer eine Sendeerlaubnis zugeteilt bekommen, und konkurrierendem, wobei jeder Sender zunächst prüft, ob das Medium frei ist, wodurch aber immer noch Kollisionen entstehen können, die behandelt werden müssen. Topologien Die Art, auf die die Nutzer miteinander verbunden sind, die Topologie des Netzes, hat starken Einfluss auf die Effizienz der verschiedenen Verfahren. Sie werden zunächst nach der Größe unterteilt: * LAN (lokal area network), das einen Radius von ca. 10m aufweist und privat genutzt wird, * MAN (metropolitan area network), das etwa eine Stadt überstreckt und bereits sehr viele angeschlossene Knoten aufweist, * WAN (wide area network), das nicht mehr in der Größe beschränkt ist und u. A. von Telkommunikationsfirmen genutzt wird, * GAN (global area network), das weltumspannend ist. Verschiedene Topologien sind: * Bus, * Ring, * Stern, * Baum, * Vollvermaschung, * Teilvermaschung. Für eine Visualisierung siehe die Vorlesungsfolien ( ). Protokolle Protokolle können zunächst nach ihrer Organisation unterteilt werden. Zentrale Protokolle haben eine Zentrale, einen Master, der den anderen Nutzern Senderechte zuteilt. Beim Polling geht der Master zyklisch die Teilnehmer durch und verleiht ihnen nacheinander Senderechte. Eine Variante, die nicht mehr ganz zentral ist, ist die Nutzung eines gesonderten Busses, auf dem die Sender beim Master nach Rechten anfragen können. Diese Variante lässt sich auch ohne Master, also dezentral, als Daisy-Chaining umsetzen. Hierbei wird auf dieser gesonderten Leitung ein zukünftiger Timeslot reserviert, in dem der entsprechende Sender aktiv sein will. Ein Wettbewerbsverfahren bildet konkurrierender Zugriff (contention), wobei wahlfrei gesendet wird. Zudem existiert zyklische Medienzuteilung (token passing), bei dem das Senderecht zyklisch durch die Teilnehmer geht, in Form eines tokens. High-Level Data Link Control (HDLC) Das High-Level Data Link Control Protokoll ist eine Umsetzung der Funktionen der Sicherungsschicht. Es basiert prinzipiell auf einem Befehl/Antwort-Schema. Die Leitstation sendet Befehle, während Folgestationen gehorchen. Es kann asymmetrisch mit einer zentralen, festen Leitstation verwendet werden, oder symmetrisch, wobei Hybridstationen die Rollen als Leit- und Folgestation wechseln können. Synchronisation geschieht mit einem Flag (01111110), es gibt ein Adress- und ein Steuerfeld, gefolgt von einem Datenfeld. Dann kommt eine CRC-Prüfsumme sowie die Endbegrenzung durch das Flag. Das Steuerfeld kann drei verschiedene Modi einnehmen. * I-Frame (information), zur Übertragung von Nutzdaten mit aktueller Sequenznummer und quittierter Sequenznummer (Piggybacking), * S-Frame (supervisory), zur Steuerung von Rahmen, Bestätigungen und Flusskontrollen, wieder mit Quittungsnummer für Piggybacking, * U-Frame (unnumbered), ein Steuerrahmen ohne eigene Sequenznummer. All diesen Modi ist das P/F-Bit gemeinsam, mit dem die Sendeberechtigung zwischen Leit- und Folgestation kommuniziert wird. Point to Point Protokoll (PPP) Dieses Protokoll basiert auf HDLC in einer vereinfachten Version. Es bietet die Möglichkeit, Verbindungen aufzubauen, dynamische IP-Adresszuteilung und einige weitere Mechanismen. Das Rahmenformat ist stark an HDLC angelehnt, es ist aber zeichenorientiert. Ebenso gibt es nach dem Steuerfeld ein Protocol-Feld, in dem das für die payload verwendete Protokoll festgelegt werden kann. Prinzipiell wird unnumbered versandt, bei großer Störung kann jedoch ein zuverlässiger Modus eingeschaltet werden. Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) Es besteht die Notwendigkeit, Endnutzer mit den Backbones von Internetanbietern zu verbinden, um diesen das Internet zugänglich zu machen. Diese Verbindung zwischen wurde zunächst über die Telefonleitung über Modems ermöglicht. Diese wurde vom Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) abgelöst, welche den Datenfluss digitalisierte. DSL nutzt, wie ISDN, zwar immer noch die bestehende analoge Telefoninfrastruktur, allerdings Nutzt DSL ein sehr großes Frequenzband unterhalb der Telefoniefrequenzen. Dieses Band wird durch Frequenzmultiplexing in Unterkanäle mit je 4kHz Bandbreite aufgeteilt. Es wird PPP als Verbindungsprotokoll genutzt. Da die Infrastruktur der Telefonie mitgenutzt wird, muss ein Splitter die Frequenzbereiche voneinander trennen und an die entsprechenden Telefon- bzw. DSL-Geräte weiterleiten. Jeder Unterkanal erhält auf beiden Seiten der Leitung ein Modem als Schnittstelle. Beim Anbieter werden die Modems zu einem Digital Subscriber Line Acces Mulitplexer (DSLAM) zusammengeschlossen. DSL kann auf symmetrische Varianten implementiert werden, bei denen in beide Richtungen die gleiche Datenrate besteht, oder asymmetrisch, wobei einer Richtung eine größere Rate zur Verfügung steht. Letzteres wird von Internetanbietern dargeboten, da Nutzer häufiger herunter- als heraufladen. LAN Vom Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) wurde ein verbreiteter Standard dargelegt, der die Schicht 2 in zwei Aufgabenbereiche unterteilt. Das Logical Link Control (LLC) soll höheren Schichten eine einheitliche Schnittstelle bieten, für die die Hardwareabhängigkeit transparent vom Medium Access Control (MAC) übernommen wird. Das MAC bietet meist unbestätigten Datagrammdienst, das also vom LLC als universelles Protokoll gesteuert wird, wodurch Flusskontrolle und unterschiedliche Verfahren verfügbar werden. Die Ramen des LLC ist ähnlich zu HDLC aufgebaut. In der Praxis werden nur Unnumbered Information-Rahmen eingesetzt. Da die Informationen nicht ausreichten, wurde ein Sub Network Access Protocol (SNAP) ergänzt, das weitere Informationen zur Bestimmung des Protokolls der höheren Schicht liefert. Im Gegensatz hierzu ist das MAC hardwareabhängig. Für verschiedene Medien werden unterschiedliche Verfahren eingesetzt. Token Ring Bei diesem MAC-Protokoll sind die Stationen zu einem Ring verbunden und agieren als Repeater. Das bedeutet, dass die Nachrichten auf dem Ring in eine Richtung von Station zu Station weitergegeben werden, bis sie am Ziel ankommen. Auch der Empfänger leitet empfangene Rahmen weiter, sodass ein Sender irgendwann seine Nachrichten zurückerhält und sie vom Ring nehmen kann. Das Token, das herumgereicht wird, erlaubt einer Station das Senden von Rahmen. Es wird nach einer maximalen Sendedauer oder wenn für die Station kein Sendebedarf besteht an die nächste weitergegeben. Das Rahmenformat kann in den Vorlesungsfolien ( ) eingesehen werden. Zur Fehlerbehandlung beobachtet ein Monitor die Pakete. Geht ein Token verloren, so merkt der Monitor dies über einen Timeout und erzeugt ein neues. Endlos kreisende Rahmen können am M-Bit erkannt werden, das der Monitor bei Erhalt eines Rahmens setzt. Kommt ein Rahmen mit gesetztem M-Bit beim Monitor an, so dreht er seine zweite Runde und deutet eine Fehlfunktion im Ring an. Fällt der Monitor aus, was an der Nichtbehandlung von Fehlern erkannt werden kann, so wird ein neuer Monitor ausgehandelt. Dazu senden die Stationen Steuerrahmen mit ihrer Adresse und lassen nur solche Steuerrahmen durch, deren Quelladresse niedriger als die eigene ist. So etabliert sich die Station mit niedrigster Adresse als neuer Monitor. Empfängt ein Sender einen Rahmen mit fremder Quelladresse, so sind zwei Token im Umlauf und die Sendung wird abgebrochen. Fällt eine Netzschnittstelle aus, so wird die betroffene Station über ein Relais überbrückt, wodurch die restlichen weiter kommunizieren können. ALOHA Das Additive Links On-line Hawaii AreaALOHAnet. (2016, July 5). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 21:37, July 23, 2016, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ALOHAnet&oldid=728470274 Protokoll wurde für die Kommunikation mehrerer Inseln (auf Hawaii) konzipiert und sieht keinerlei Koordination vor. Ein Sender verschickt seine Nachricht, sobald er möchte. Dies führt selbstverständlich zu vielen Kollisionen. Häufig werden Teile eines Rahmens korrekt versendet, bis eine weitere Übertragung zeitgleich stattfindet, sodass beide - auch der bisher korrekte Rahmen - unbrauchbar werden. Es ergibt sich eine analytisch ermittelte maximale Auslastung von 18% des Mediums. Etwas besser ist Slotted ALOHA, bei dem die Übertragung auf Zeitslots diskretisiert wird. Indem alle Stationen synchronisiert werden und nur zu bestimmten Zeitintervallen anfangen dürfen, zu senden, verringert sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Kollision. Die maximale Auslastung verbessert sich auf 36%. CSMA/CD Als Verbesserung von ALOHA wurde Carrier Sense Multiple Access (CSMA) für Bustopologien entwickelt, bei denen sich alle Teilnehmer hören können. Vor dem Senden wird gehorcht, ob auf dem Medium bereits eine Kommunikation stattfindet. Nur wenn es frei ist, beginnt ein Sender seine Nachricht. Es kann allerdings immer noch geschehen, dass zwei Sender zum gleichen Zeitpunkt beginnen, zu senden, und es so zu Kollisionen kommt. Daher wird auch während des Sendens die Leitung abgehorcht, was als Collision Detection (CD) bezeichnet wird. Falls eine Kollision bemerkt wird, so wird ein Jamming-Signal ausgesendet, das stark genug ist, um alle anderen Nachrichten zu überdecken. Dadurch werden alle anderen Stationen von der Kollision informiert. Nach einer statistisch bestimmten Verzögerung wird erneut versucht, zu senden - nachdem durch CSMA die Leitung geprüft wurde. Ein weiteres Problem ist die erhöhte Kollisionsgefahr, wenn eine Nachricht vollständig versendet wurde. Denn es warten wahrscheinlich mehrere Stationen auf ihren Zug und fangen dann möglicherweise gleichzeitig an zu senden. Daher kommt eine Verzögerungsstrategie zum Einsatz. Beim nonpersistenten CSMA wird immer um eine bestimmte (feste oder zufällige) Zeit verzögert, bevor erneut geprüft wird, ob gesendet werden kann. Im Gegensatz dazu wird beim ' 1 -persistenten' CSMA sofort gesendet, wenn der Kanal frei. Mit ' p -persistentem' CSMA wird ein Mittelweg geschlagen. Wenn die Leitung frei ist, wird nur mit Wahrscheinlichkeit p gesendet. Ansonsten wird um eine festgelegte Zeit verzögert, wie beim nonpersistenten CSMA. Ist die Leitung belegt, so wird gewartet, bis sie frei ist. Dann wird mit Wahrscheinlichkeit p sofort gesendet, ansonsten wieder eine festgelegte Wartezeit eingehalten. Die Wahl der Wahrscheinlichkeit p entscheidet über die Effizienz des CSMA. Durch ein kleines p könnten zu starke Verzögerungen eintreten, bei zu großem p tritt wieder das Problem der erhöhten Kollisionsgefahr nach vollendeter Sendung einer Nachricht auf. Eine Graphik, die den Einfluss des p darstellt, ist in den Vorlesungsfolien ( ) zu finden. Aufgrund der Latenz müssen die Rahmen bei diesem Verfahren eine Mindestlänge haben. Entscheidend ist hierbei derd propagation delay, die maximale Verzögerungszeit, also die Latenz zwischen den äußersten Stationen des Netzes. Da bei CD nur während des Sendens auf Kollisionen geachtet wird, muss dies lang genug erfolgen, um sie auch im Extremfall zu erkennen. Dieser besteht darin, dass die äußerste Station zu Senden beginnt und die Station am anderen Ende erst kurz vor Eintreffen des Signals nach dem propagation delay zu senden beginnt. Letztere erkennt schnell die Kollision und sendet ein Jamming-Signal, das nochmal um den propagation delay verzögert bei der ersten Station ankommt. Da diese, um das Jamming-Signal zu empfangen, immer noch senden muss, müssen alle Rahmen lang genug sein, um mindestens der round trip delay (dem doppelten propagation delay) zu überbrücken. Diese Zeit wird als slot time bezeichnet. Um die Mindestgröße der Rahmen auf einem konkreten Medium zu bestimmen, muss eine maximale Ausdehnung festgelegt werden. Zusammen mit der Datenrate des Mediums kann nun berechnet werden, wie groß der round trip delay ist und wie viele Daten während dieser Zeit verschickt werden können. Diese Datenmenge ist die minimale Rahmengröße, die auf dem Medium versendet werden sollte für CD. Es wird immer um ein Vielfaches der slot time gewartet, damit eine begonnene Sendung genug Zeit hat, um zu allen Stationen zu propagieren. Der binary exponential backoff (BEB)-Algorithmus sorgt dafür, dass bei Kollisionen die Verzögerungszeiten dynamisch an die Kollisionszahl angepasst werden. Dazu wird mit kurzen Zeiten begonnen, die bei anhaltend auftretenden Kollisionen immer größer gewählt werden. Konkret lost eine Station bei der i -ten Kollision eine Wartezeit aus dem Intervall t\in 0,2^i-1 aus. Die Verzögerung wird auf die slot time d_s diskretisiert durch t\cdot d_s . Nach der 10. Kollision wird das Intervall nicht mehr vergrößert, sondern in t\in 0,2^{10}-1 belassen. Nach der 16. Kollision wird aufgegeben, da nicht mehr davon auszugehen ist, dass die Kollision vermieden werden kann. Da jede Station sich selbst verwaltet, kann es dazu kommen, dass einzelne Teilnehmer benachteiligt werden. Ethernet Der heutige LAN-Standard ist Ethernet. Typischerweise wird damit die gesamte Klasse an Protokollen bezeichnet, die immer schnellere Datenraten darbieten. Seine Vorteile sind seine Simplizität, Kostengünstigkeit und Flexibilität in Bezug auf die Topologie. Ein konkreter Standard muss alle Schichten festlegen, wie in den Vorlesungsfolien ( ) dargestellt. Fast Ethernet ist eine erhöht die Datenrate, muss aber zur Kompatibilität mit dem klassischen Ethernet die Netzausdehnung auf ein Zehntel der ursprünglichen begrenzen. Beim Gigabit Ethernet werden alle vier Doppeladern gleichzeitig genutzt, was besondere Verfahren zur Störungsfilterung nötig macht. Es bedient sich mehrer Tricks, um die Kompatibilität bei höherem Umsatz zu ermöglichen. Die aktuelle Entwicklung heißt 10-Gigabit-Ethernet Hubs und Switches Ein Hub hat eine ähnliche Funktionsweise wie ein Repeater, allerdings verbindet er nicht nur zwei sondern mehrere Ports (Anschlüsse) miteinander. Eine Nachricht, die an einem der Ports eintrifft, wird auf alle anderen gebroadcastet. Es kann also immer noch zu Kollisionen kommen, der Hub arbeitet gewissermaßen auf der Bitübertragungsschicht. Der Switch stellt hingegen Punkt-zu-Punkt-Verbindungen zwischen je zwei Stationen her. Dazu lernt er selbstständig, welche Stationen an welchen Ports liegen und verhindert dadurch Kollisionen. Die Weiterleitungstabelle wird mittels der Quelladressen der Rahmen aufgebaut. Trifft ein Rahmen an einem Port ein, so wird zu diesem Port die Quelladresse des Rahmens notiert. Trifft nun ein Rahmen ein, dessen Zieladresse in der Weiterleitungstabelle ist, so schickt der Switch den Rahmen gezielt nur an diesen Port weiter. Andernfalls broadcastet er ihn an alle anderen Ports. Um Änderungen in der Topologie wahrzunehmen, müssen die Einträge der Tabelle veralten und nach einer bestimmten Zeit gelöscht werden. Referenzen Wenn nicht anders angegeben, stammt der Inhalt aus den Vorlesungsfolien: * Meyer, U.: Vorlesungsfolien "20160428-SS-DatKom-3-Sicherungsschicht" ( ) Siehe auch Übersichtsseite von Datenkommunikation und Sicherheit